Roxy Fox
Roxy Fox ist eine Kopfgeldjägerin und die Partnerin und Freundin von Foxy Fox. Sie besitzt eine seltene Gabe: Sie beherrscht Telekinese. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Roxy erlebte in ihrer Kindheit einige traumatische Erlebnisse, zum Beispiel wurde sie fast ein Opfer von Siren the Rabbit, doch Sylvan the Deer konnte sie noch retten. Auch wollte sie sich als 14-jährige an Yuri the Bear verkaufen, damit es ihren Eltern besser geht, doch sie wurde nicht von ihm angenommen, da sie keine Modelmaße hatte. Ein Jahr später allerdings lief Roxy von Zuhause weg, weil ihre Geldsucht sie gelenkt hat und ihre Familie das als Sünde ansah. So traf sie nach kurzer Zeit Foxy und beide freundeten sich an. Beide beschlossen, ins Kopfgeldjägergeschäft einzusteigen, was Roxy als Goldgrube ansah und so wurden beide nach einer erfolgreichen Prüfung zu Kopfgeldjägerinnen. Nach einiger Zeit wurde aus der Freundschaft mit Foxy eine Liebesbeziehung. Eines Tages bekamen beide den Job von Yuri, einen Goldkristall aus dem Museum zu holen, der ihm rechtmäßig gehört. Yuri erkannte die Ähnlichkeit zu Foxys Mutter und bot Foxy den Job in seiner "Modelagentur" an, den Foxy bewusst ablehnte, was Roxy leicht verletzte. Danach betreten beide die Höhle und wurden schließlich, nachdem sie den Goldkristall gefunden hatten, von Stink the Skunk und Bounty the Hunter attackiert, die sie beide ausknocken und in der Höhle einsperren konnten. So brachten beide den Goldkristall zu Yuri zurück, der ihnen 2000 Ringe für den Job bezahlte, was Roxy ernüchternd fand. Persönlichkeit Roxy ist eine sehr listige Person und sorgt für den Frieden unter ihren Freunden. Sie geht nicht gerne in verbale Argumente und wenn es doch passiert, hält sie ihre Fassung. Sie ist manchmal auch gemein und unhöflich, wenn Geld der Antrieb für ihre Handlungen ist. Sie hat eine schreckliche Sucht nach Geld, weswegen sie alles mitmacht, was mit Geld zu tun hat, weswegen Roxy auch gerne bei Glücksspiele mitmacht. Sie ist manchmal grausam und sadistisch, wenn sie genervt ist. Roxy besitzt allerdings eine romantische Seite, wie sie bei der Beziehung mit Foxy zeigt. Fähigkeiten Roxy hat eine sehr gute Nahkampftechnik, ebenso beherrscht sie ihre Waffe sehr gut. Roxy ist auch eine sehr schnelle Person. Roxy besitzt eine seltene Gabe, sie beherrscht Telekinese und kann auch mit anderen per Telepathie reden. Ebenso kann sie durch ihre Telekinese "fliegen". Verbindungen Foxy Fox Roxy und Foxy sind nicht nur Kollegen und Partnerinnen, sondern auch noch ziemlich gute Freunde, die sich schon seit einer Weile kennen. Beide verstehen sich trotz ihrer Unterschiede so gut, dass man meinen könnte, dass sie verwandt wären, was aber nicht der Fall ist. Stink the Skunk Roxy hasst Stink wie die Pest aufgrund ihrer Art und weil sich die Wege von beiden oft kreuzten. Sylvan the Deer Roxy lernte Sylvan kennen, als dieser Roxy vor Siren rettete. Sie ist bis heute ihm sehr dankbar dafür und sie verbringt gerne Zeit mit ihm. Courtney the Cat Roxy verachtet Courtney aufgrund ihres Glücks, weswegen sie die Anwesenheit von Courtney hasst. Sie kann es nicht ab, mit Courtney Glücksspiele machen zu müssen, weil sie genau weiß, dass sie Verlust macht. Zitate Trivia * Obwohl Roxy und Foxy selbstständig sein können, dient Roxy als die Anführerin von beiden. ** Beide wohnen auch zusammen. * Roxy hat im Gegensatz zu Foxy keinen weiteren Job. * Roxy wurde fast ein Opfer von Siren the Rabbit, seitdem meidet sie Wälder so gut es geht. ** Roxy wurde auch fast ein Opfer von Yuri the Bear aufgrund des Geldes, doch da Yuri Modelmaße bevorzugt und Roxy die nicht hat, wurde sie abgelehnt. * Roxy benutzt ihre Telekinese selten. * Roxy kann nicht tanzen. * Roxy sieht man meistens nur in ihren Alltagsklamotten. * Roxy wäre als Mensch 170 cm groß. * Roxy hat Angst vor Schwäche. * Eine Theorie besagte, dass Roxy und Foxy lesbisch seien, was schließlich am 22. August 2017 bestätigt wurde. Galerie Team Grün.jpg|Roxy in Kämpfer mit Julian, Flash-Sword Hilda, Poison, Foxy und Mira Roxy and Foxy.png|Foxy und Roxy auf Beutezug X3 Roxy and Foxy Adventures.png|Roxy und Foxy Abenteuer Foxy Blablabla. XD.jpg|by Aki XD Roxy by Blaze.png|Roxy bückt sich Epischste_Gruppenbild_eva.jpg|Episches Gruppenbild von Aki :3 Request für Oknev.png|Roxy rastet aus by Aki ^^ Roxy Kreis.png|Roxy in Westopolis Stories Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Fuchs Kategorie:Elementarist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Neutral